Allergic to Wings
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Cas loves to cuddle with Dean, especially with his wings. Dean loves it, too, though not with the fluffy wings... because whenever he's near the things he can't help but start sneezing! Tickling. Destiel. Please Enjoy!


It had started up again: the cuddling. Don't take it the wrong way, Dean loved cuddling with his angel, it was just... not with the wings. Whenever he looked stressed or in any way troubled, Cas would go up to him and embrace him. Dean always felt better afterwards, especially when the hugging turned into a hot make-out session. But back to the matter on hand... Lately, Cas has been using something other than hands to hold him. Something enormous, majestic, soft, and... _fluffy_. That normally wasn't an issue because Dean loved Castiel's wings, from a distance, that is. But up close and personal they made his nose and eyes itch. He was allergic to them, but he didn't have the heart to push Cas away when he was showing affection towards him. So Dean just tried his hardest not to sneeze every time he was near the feathery wings.

He was busy reading a lore book for a case in the bunker, obviously looking tired and stressed out. Castiel tiptoed into the room when he saw Dean there. He had his head cupped in his hands, the large volume tossed aside on the table. The angel carefully unsheathed his wings and with a smile on his face crept up behind Dean and wrapped his arms and wings around him. Dean couldn't help but smirk as he lowered his hands from his face and tilted his head up to look at Cas. He hummed into his neck and kissed him there.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Research."

"That's no excuse."

Dean could feel the itchiness coming on and he had a feeling Castiel didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"I'm fine, Cas."

"No, you're not. Sit with me," without letting go, Cas guided Dean out of his chair and onto the couch in the next room. That's when he practically straddled Dean while the hunter was sitting, facing him. The angel was smiling in the goofiest way and it made Dean start to smile.

"You know, I love it when you smile," Castiel nuzzled his favorite hunter's neck and Dean blushed. The wings also started up again, seeming to reflect Cas's emotions because right now they were brushing against his shoulders and face. Dean scrunched his nose in the effort to keep his sneeze in and not ruin the moment. Then Cas started to kiss and even bite lightly at Dean's neck and jawline, making pleasurable moans escape the hunter's mouth. Just as it was getting good, the damn wings targeted his chin and nose. Dean could feel his eyes watering in the effort not to sneeze or make any sudden movements. But it all was going downhill because Castiel didn't realize what his wings were putting the hunter through. At long last, Dean took an intake of breath and sneezed, right into Castiel's shoulder. The angel started backwards, nearly falling off of the man's lap.

"Dean!" he exclaimed, rubbing his neck from any spit and/or snot. Now that Dean had started, he couldn't stop.

"Cas, I'm so-ho-_choo_!"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"All-Allergies-_achoo_!"

"Allergies? I didn't know you were allergic to..." Dean sneezed again, interrupting Cas's speech. The angel shook his head a bit, fetching tissues for the suffering man. After a small fit of sneezes and sniffles, Dean's symptoms had reduced. It was just him and Cas sitting on the couch.

"How did you suddenly get an allergy attack?"

"I-I..." Dean figured he had to tell, "It's your feathers, Cas. Like the cats, I'm allergic to your wings."

"O-Oh..." Cas looked almost hurt, but then Dean came to the rescue.

"But I still love them! Don't get me wrong, they're beautiful," to prove his point, he stroked one lightly, which he never really did. To Dean's surprise, however, the angel gasped and even... _giggled?_

"Cas... what was that?"

"N-Nothing, that just tickled."

Dean just stared at Cas before letting a lopsided grin show as he said, "No way."

That was when Castiel grew nervous and he backed up to the furthest point on the couch away from Dean. But that didn't do much since Dean leapt on the angel and pinned him, not hesitating to stroke the feathers lightly with his fingertips. Cas was giggling in a matter of seconds.

"Dehehehean, wahahahahahait! Hehehahahaha!"

"Call this revenge for making me sn-**_achoo_**!" Dean sneezed again, this time into his own arm. But his one free hand continued tickling Castiel, but he noticed his laughter go up in volume. Dean looked down at his angel and realized Cas was now laughing at him for sneezing.

"You think that's funny?!" Dean growled, digging his fingers even deeper into the extra appendages, making Castiel squeal before dissolving into deeper laughter.

"DeheHEHEAN! PLeheheheHEHEEASE STAHAHAP!"

"Hmm, I don't think I want to just yet, babe," Dean smirked. He knew Castiel loved it when he called him cute names like that, since the angel couldn't really figure it out himself. Dean tried his luck with squeezing the meatier portion of wing just behind Cas's shoulder blades. The reaction was priceless.

"DEHEEHEHEHEHEAN! NONONO PLEHEHEHEEASE HAHAHAHAHA DOHOHOHON'T!" the angel screeched as he bucked upward, trying to pull at Dean's hands to get him to stop. Dean was soon laughing at his adorable angel, so he slowed the tickling down.

That break gave Castiel time to think, and he had to think quickly. Getting an idea, he willed his wings to circle back around himself and brushed against Dean's sides. The hunter jumped and his own arms shot to his sides, but Cas was too quick for him.

"Cahahahas, h-hohold on!"

"No, I don't think so," Castiel pushed himself up and promptly attacked Dean's sides and ribs with wiggling fingers and wings. Dean was helpless to the assault, laughing loudly and freely.

"Hahaha! HEY gehehet thohose things outta thehehehere! CAS!" Dean tried squirming away from where the wings were now tickling him, right around his stomach and belly button area. Noting that Dean was protesting the feeling, Cas continued it with a smirk. He was looking just as happy as Dean because he truly did love it when he smiled.

"Why, Dean? Does it tickle?"

"YEHEHEhehes! StahaHAHAHAP IHIHIT! Hahahahaha!"

Castiel chose to play dirty, so he hiked down Dean's jeans until his hip bones were showing, his treasure trail looking absolutely sexy. But he'd save that for later, and instead maneuvered his wings to brush gently against the indents of his hips. Dean bucked and started a string of giggles that were way too cute to have come out of the mouth of Dean Winchester. At the same time, Cas shoved his hands under Dean's arms and wiggled his fingers around in there.

"CAHAHAHAHAHASSS! SHIHIHIT STAHAHAHAHAP!" Dean was hitting the roof, kicking his legs since they were the only things that he would willingly move.

"One more second, I promise," and Castiel went in for the kill, knowing it would bring the hunter's laughter to a climax. As his feathers were still working their magic, the angel leaned down and inhaled a huge breath before blowing a raspberry on Dean's exposed belly. Cas nearly was sent tumbling to the ground from the force of Dean's bucking. He legitimately screamed before falling into manic laughter. He couldn't say coherent thoughts from all his laughing. But now Castiel was smiling and happy because his baby was happy. He finally slowed down his tickling, just as a confused and sleepy moose clambered into the room. He walked in on Cas straddling Dean with his wings out and got wrong... ideas.

"You guys couldn't keep it down? I was sleeping."

Dean turned at the sound of his brother's voice, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Cas, how about we give Sammy a turn with your you-know-what's?" he said with an evil smirk. Cas mirrored the look. Sam only registered what was about to happen when both men stood and ran towards him. Tripping over a chair, Sam got delayed a head start as he ran for cover in his room. Dean and Cas were on his heels. Hilarity was sure to ensue.

_~The End~_


End file.
